


Sleepy Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Biting, Consensual Somnophilia, Fontcest, I'm experienced, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Sans as a narcoleptic, Somnophilia, Undertail, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans falls asleep sometimes during certain moments but Papyrus is going to keep playing with him





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy cause I have to get a job or I'm kicked out of my parents house :/ anyways I'm really into Somnophilia atm. I'm gonna make noncon somnophilia later with EDGEBERRY so yeah stay tuned

Sans let out a few small noises as his younger brother nipped and bit at his neck. Purring. "Oh Sans you're so beautiful" his orange tongue slid so beautifully against his vertebrae. Sans made a soft noise.

"Nh-pap- I'm not-" he was pressed further against the soft cushions if Papyrus's bed. Sans mewled. Papyrus moved up to lay soft gentle kisses to his face.

"Look at me Sans" Sans's eyes slowly opened to look at the soft orange glow of his brothers face. "You're so amazing." The calmness of his brothers usually calm voice sent shivers down his spine. Papyrus dragged his hand down. Unzipping his jacket. Papyrus continued the gentle bites and licks. 

Sans got a bit too comfortable as papyrus slid his turtleneck off. His narcolepsy shoving him to sleep. Papyrus knew they had talked. So he calmly began to rub the smallers ribs. Earning soft hums from the other. 

Papyrus slid the others shorts off. Fingers began to run across his spine. The low part made a nice amount if beautiful pleasure run through his sleeping brother. 

He looked at the soft wet folds of his brothers glowing pussy. Licking his teeth he hungrily starts to lap at the other. Losing himself in the soft flowery liquid. Sans twitching and rolling his hips. "Nmh~" 

Papyrus hummed; teasing the swollen blue clit, his brother was so beautiful and he wished he could see it. The way drool moved down his face. The flushed face and perfect dips in bones. 

His tongue swirled and snaked down. Softly entering his beautiful entrance. Tongue curling upwards. "Ahh~" sans meowed. Eyes fluttering open.

"P-papyrus~?"

Pap moved his tongue out. Looking at his now awake brother. "Hello my adorable brother. You comfortable~?" His fingers circled his bud- before two carefully began to finger the twitching and drooling sans. 

The smaller delicate skeleton gasped. Hands balling into the blankets. The thrusts already tossing him into an orgasm--then pass out. Papyrus slipped his hands out and took off his own outfit. Picking up his breath and laying him on his chest. The skeleton gasping in his sleep as Papyrus edged his thick orange member in.

The tightness made him gasp. "Oh Sans'~" he felt so good as he began to carefully rock his brother. Pleasure coursing through him. Papyrus controlled himself. The slow pace the only thing he kept.

Sans made soft whimpers and moans. Calming around the others dick before moaning out. "AahhnN~!!" It was such beautiful noise. Papyrus licking up his neck. Sans carefully trying to bounce as he slept. 

Papyrus thruster harder. The look on Sans's sleeping; pleasure filled face was so good..He couldn't control himself as he slammed mercilessly. "Ahh~!AHHSANS~you're so Tight~!" Papyrus hisses. Laying him down and thrusting. The sleeping figure moving and huffing. Moans leaving his face.

Over stimulation from already orgasming earlier filled him. And he came once more. Screaming out as he woke up. But Papyrus wasn't done. Slamming faster. "P--pa-paappyyruss~!! Fu-fu~yes~!!" He could hardly speak. Tears rolling down his face and drool dripping from his open mouth. His tongue hanging out. 

Papyrus ran his hands on his face before holding him down. The squirming skeleton purring. Loud uncensored moans filling the room. Heat gathered and Papyrus pumped a few more times before letting out a cry and cunning into him. Sans gasping out.

"P-paaaaa~~!!""l he clamped down "ppy~!~!" He came too. Being filled to the brim. His body shaking and quivering from the movement as he slumped back. Face soon being assaulted with loving praises and kisses 

"You're wonderful sans~ you sound so good~" they connected in series passionate loving kiss. Papyrus carefully removing himself from his brother. Holding him protectively close. "I loved you so much Sans"

"Heh" sans nuzzled the side of the tallest face. "I love you too...more than anything in the universe" he said. Papyrus wrapping the blanket around them and cuddling them both close. So so close.


End file.
